


First Kiss

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [12]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses were supposed to taste sweet, electrifying and soft</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

 

 **Title:**  365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #15 First Kiss  
 **Fandom:** Durarara!!  
 **Rating:**  PG 13  
 **Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya  
 **Prompt:** First Kiss

Kisses were supposed to taste sweet, electrifying and soft. He had heard that it tasted like cotton candy from one of the girls who gossiped in the hallways.

Orihara Izaya never really cared much about kisses or physical contact enough to experiment.

His first came out of nowhere and all too sudden, catching him  _completely_ off guard. Shizuo and Izaya were arguing as usual in gym class when a basketball flew toward them. The others had yelled in warning but Shizuo and Izaya were in a heated discussion about an accusation of a stolen milk. They both didn’t see it coming as the ball hit the back of the blond, crashing them together into a spontaneous liplock.

The entire field grew silent as Shizuo pulled away from the clash of teeth and soft-bloodied lips. He then ran the other direction, chasing after the boy who accidentally made a slip with his jump shoot.

Izaya blinked as he touched his bloodied lips, bruised and torn. He smirked at the blond monster running after the pissed-scared student with a blush on his cheeks. Izaya was certain that the flush of his face wasn’t from ‘exerting too much energy’ since Shizuo never lost a breath while chasing him.

‘Lies…’ he thought. His first kiss tasted like bloody iron, clattering of teeth and forced entry of that pinkish tongue.

Nothing about the kiss was sweet.


End file.
